


Wasted Time

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles comes back to Sunnydale. Alternate season seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

Buffy wiped the little foam mustache from her upper lip, as she set down her cappuccino. “She’ll be glad to see you. You mean a lot to her. And she’s doing good.”

 

“Truly?” Giles asked, adding a teaspoon of sugar to his orange pekoe. “She sounds well, in her letters, her phone calls, but it can’t have been easy for her. Coming back here.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong. She struggles. She’s told me. But she’s hanging in.” She took another sip of her coffee. “She said you were really helpful. She says it’s like you’re the seventh Doctor, and she’s Ace, whatever that means.”

 

Giles smiled. “It means she was into my video collection.” He looked at Buffy, as he grasped his mug with both hands. “And how has she been accepted? It can’t have been easy for any of you.”

 

“Dawn’s still skittish. I’m just glad to get my best friend back. Ditto Xander. And Anya ...” her voice dropped off.

 

“Anya, yes.” He ran his finger around the rim of the mug. “I expect Anya resents her. What with the destruction of the shop, and the way Willow treated her. Forcing her assistance, and such.”

 

“Anya doesn’t resent her.” Buffy laughed. “You won’t believe this, Giles. I guess we should have known, what with Anya being all man hating vengeancy. I know Halfrek gave her the “and justice for all” speech, according to Will, but Anya went right back to hanging with scorned women and going postal on guys hynies.”

 

“What are you saying, Buffy?” Giles was genuinely confused. “You’re saying that Anya and Willow have become friends?”

 

“A little more than that. They’re an item.” She hastened to add, “And before you get all upset, I want you to know that they’re good for each other. Really. Willow needs someone, and it’s not that she doesn’t remember Tara. But she can’t live in the past. And Anya’s easing back on the vengeance. I think, if there’s a way for her to get out of it, she’ll find it. And Willow will help.” She lay her hand on Giles’. “That’s good for her, isn’t it? Helping someone? Loving someone again?”

 

“Yes,” he replied softly. “I rather think it is.” He reached towards his glasses, then realized he was wearing contacts. Forced the pain from his face. Buffy needn’t know. Anya certainly must never know, now. He tried on his stiff upper lip. “And how is Spike? You said he’s returned? Willow mentioned something in her last letter, that he’s living in the basement of the new high school?”

 

“He’s nuts, Giles.”

 

“Spike’s insane?”

 

“It’s horrible. One minute he’s the old Spike, and the next he’s all crazy.” She sucked in a breath. “I haven’t told anyone. But I think I should tell you. Anya figured it out, so Willow knows too. I don’t think it would make any difference to Xander.” She leaned over the table, whispering the words. “Spike got his soul back.”

 

“What?” Giles noticed the turning heads in the Expresso Pump, and dropped his voice back to a more private level. “His soul? That’s extraordinary. How?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Her lower lip trembled. “But he did it for me, Giles. Somehow, he made it happen. So I would love him.”

 

Giles squeezed her hand. “Do you have feelings for him, Buffy? I know you had a relationship last year.”

 

“It wasn’t a relationship.” Buffy stirred her cappuccino with her spoon. “It was a mess. And half the time, I was the messer, and he was the messee.”

 

“Buffy, look at me.” His eyes met hers, full of compassion. “God knows, Spike would not be my choice for you. But if you do care for him, don’t hold it back. Let him know. Life is far too short. And if I can help him in any way, I will. What he must be going through. The guilt...”

 

She shook her head in disbelief. “Are you telling me it’s okay to love Spike?”

 

“What I’m telling you is not to waste a day, if being with him would make you happy. A slayer’s life is hard enough. You needn’t be an ascetic.”

 

“Huh?”

 

He patted her hand. “I’m saying it’s okay.”

 

Standing, she picked up her jacket from the back of her chair. “I have to go. If you don’t mind. There’s something I need to do.”

 

“Then do it. I’ll see you later.” He watched her rush out the door. He took another sip of his tea, then reached into his pocket for his wallet. His fingers brushed against the little box in his pocket. He wondered if Anya would have liked the earrings.


End file.
